Half Serious
by C1ockworks
Summary: Takes place during episode 15. What may have been going through Will's mind during his enconter with Solty.Oneshot R&R please


First off let me say that this may be the most out-of-the-blue fic I've ever written. I just saw the episode today and I just had to write something. It was so touching and stuff. So I guess it goes without saying that this is my first SoltyRei fic so here goes. I hope God can dig out something from this. Oh and before I start let me just point out that Greg Ayers may be in the running for one of the best english voice actors ever.

And one more thing

**SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODES 15 AND 16 OF SOLTY REI THEN YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THIS!!!!!!!**

She came from out of nowhere, laid out in the sand. Just like all the other stuff I find while I'm out here. But she's better, y'know? A real piece of work, no pun intended. At least a lot better than me, guess she's one of the lucky ones. So I take her home to gramps. Haha, the first girl I ever brought home. So gramps fixes her up, that incredible make up of gears, screws, bolts, wires and whatever else they put in there. Few hours later I find her outside. So of course I do the courteous thing and introduce myself, show her around a bit. Even showed her my plane. She must've really liked the plane, even helped me fly it. Well I guess she kinda did most of the work since she was strong enough to push it. Too bad it failed though. So everything falls apart when I crashed. So I wanted to play a little trick on Solty. Maybe I'll play dead or something. Just to mess with her a little. She didn't really take that too well. She kinda freaked out a bit and fainted.

But in a way, I guess I'm glad I did that. I got to learn so much more about her. How her foster father has such a big impact on her. And how lashing out on her like he did really hurt her, but then what do you expect after you lose a long-lost child after pretty much just finding her. And it really hurt Solty. I just think It's not healthy for someone like her to be robbed of happiness because of someone else. I mean I understand how they may feel but people die sooner or later. You can't avoid it. So all you can do is move on. And thats what I told her. Just to move on and leave all that behind, preferably here with me. I don't have too many people to hang out with around here and Solty is a great person, the best girl I've ever met and pretty too. I might even kinda like her. So that's what I told her. Well maybe not exactly.

I can tell it took her by complete surprise. It was stamped all over her face. It was kinda funny come to think of it. But I told her I was joking. But it would be nice to have someone like Solty to be with. She's fun and nice to be around. She doesn't realy smile much but then who would after all she's been through. Can't really blame her for that but I can probably pull a smile out of her after a while. But if she doesn't wanna stay who am I to to keep her here?

Later on that day I decided to make dinner. It didn't look too great but I was sure it tasted good. That is, until I had a bite. So Solty volunteers to cook and her stuff looked great. Tasted great too. Which make me like her even more. So later that night I couldn't even sleep. All I could think about was her. I only wish I had a bit more time to be with her. It's too bad though. But who knows? If I got what I needed maybe she wouldn't have. Then I may have never gotten a chance to even meet her. I'm just glad for what I've got, glad I got to live as long as I did and enjoyed the things I got to enjoy and did it all with a smile and no regrets. What better way than that is there to live?

So the next day we fix the plane and go out to fly it again. Everything was working great after Solty pushed us off she jumped in and away we went. It felt great, the wind in my hair looking out over the world seeing just how small it actually is. "I can die a happy man." I shouted over all the noise.

"You're too young to be thinking that way," she said. I think that was the last thing she said to me. But I did get to tell her a little bit of how I felt about her. I told her that I wasn't completely joking about liking her and didn't reall get to tell her all of how I felt but I told her enough. The only thing I really wish was that I could hug her back for rebuilding my plane.


End file.
